Data suggests that patients with coronary artery disease (CAD) are on a fast track for progression of carotid intimal-medial thickness. Whether rapid progression of extracranial carotid intimal-medial thickness leads to reduction of diameter is unknown. Recent research indicates a complex relationship between arterial lumens and intimal-medial thickness. We will tests these conditions and consider certain risk factors such as estrogen and smoking.